Chicos de instituto y faldas
by lenore4love
Summary: Shima, Rin y Konekomaru debaten acerca de las faldas, conversación que dará lugar a una hilarante situación. One/Shot, comedia sin sentido


**N/a: Antes que nada este humilde one-shot es un tipo de parodia a un capitulo de Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou. Digamos que al ver el capitulo imaginé la misma situación con los personajes de Ao no Exorcist y este fue el resultado. Espero lograr sacarles al menos una risa y lo disfruten.**

**Como siempre, Ao no Exosrcist ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario siempre harían este tipo de cosas.**

CHICOS DE INSTITUTO Y FALDAS

Era otra tarde después de clases, Rin Okumura pasaba el rato en el dormitorio de Suguro acompañado de Shima, Konekomaru y por supuesto el propio Bon. Los muchachos estaban muy silenciosos, Suguro se encontraba frente a su escritorio estudiando como de costumbre mientras que Shima estaba recostado en una de las camas leyendo lo que al parecer era una revista erótica al mismo tiempo que Rin y Konekomaru estaban en la otra cama leyendo manga tranquilamente.

La calma y el silencio reinaban en la habitación, todos parecían muy concentrados en sus respectivas tareas además de que nadie cuestionaba el hecho de que Rin estuviera ahí y no en su propio dormitorio, tal vez solo estaba ocultándose de Yukio que a cada oportunidad lo obligaba a ponerse a estudiar.

-Oigan- llamó entonces Shima rompiendo el ya incomodo silencio a lo cual los dos chicos voltearon a verlo esperando a que hablara así que teniendo la atención de todos, el muchacho dejó a un lado su revista y puso cara seria.

-¿Ustedes que opinan de las faldas?- preguntó por fin con ese mismo tono serio, daba la impresión que acababa de preguntar algo como el origen del universo o una cosa parecida.

-No hagas preguntas sin sentido- le reprendió Suguro arqueando una ceja sin embargo los otros dos jovencitos de pronto se sentaron en la cama apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y enlazando sus dedos frente a sus caras mientras la sombra proyectada por la lámpara del techo cubría la mitad de sus rostros; pose que recordaba un poco al famoso Gendou Ikari.

-Faldas ¿eh? Son todos un misterio- dijo de pronto Rin clavando su mirada en Shima que compartía la misma expresión concentrada.

-No están hablando en serio ¿Verdad?- comentó Bon sintiendo la pesada atmosfera que se había formado.

-Es verdad… siempre me he preguntado como las chicas pueden usar algo tan impúdico como eso- agregó Konekomaru ignorando a su amigo.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Shima levantándose de golpe de la cama –Esas cosas solo son un pedazo de tela alrededor de la cintura-

-Claro, incluso su ropa interior está expuesta y todo- agregó Rin uniéndose a la apasionada discusión.

-Y andan por ahí tan felices incluso en los días de viento- comentó Konekomaru ignorando una vez más la cara estupefacta de Suguro. ¿En serio las faldas eran un tema tan delicado?

-Yo no soportaría andar en la calle con la posibilidad de que cualquier pervertido pudiera ver mis calzones- se quejó Rin mientras que Konekomaru y Shima coincidían con él asintiendo con la cabeza.

De pronto el pelirrojo se llevaba una mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente.

-Deberíamos intentarlo…- propuso el adolescente

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?- preguntó Bon, no porque le interesaran las faldas sino porque su amigo tenía un extraño brillo malicioso en la mirada.

-Digo que deberíamos probar ponernos una falda- declaró por fin y de pronto Suguro comenzó a poner en duda la orientación sexual de su amigo.

-¿Y de donde las sacaremos?- preguntó Konekomaru como la fresca mañana. Está bien, tal vez Bon también empezaría a pensar que el más bajito igualmente estaba "confundido" con respecto a su sexualidad.

-No se preocupen, yo tengo unas aquí- y dicho esto, Shima levantó el colchón de su cama, sacó tres faldas escolares y de paso dejó al alcance de la vista una amplia colección de ropa interior femenina.

Fue entonces que Suguro se retractó de su pensamiento anterior, Shima no estaba "confundido", solo era un potencial depredador sexual ¿En qué momento se había desviado del camino del bien? Tal vez solo había nacido con un alma podrida.

Sin hacer caso a la cara pálida de Suguro, Shima entregó las faldas tanto a Rin como a Konekomaru y cada quien fue a ponérsela.

Tras tragarse su viril orgullo, Rin se atrevió a ponerse esa cosa tan desconocida para él, minutos después mientras iba por el pasillo se dio cuenta de lo "desprotegido" que estaba, sentía de manera desagradable cada mínima brisa colarse entre sus piernas y le daba la sensación de que con cualquier movimiento brusco dejaría al descubierto su ropa interior.

Con la cara colorada e intentando tomar valor, el muchacho se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio jalando la falda rosada de tablones tratando de cubrir un poco mas sus muslos desnudos; sin tardar más abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a sus compañeros luciendo el mismo femenino atuendo sin embargo estos estaban con el uniforme de siempre, lo que quiere decir que llevaban pantalones.

-¡¿Por qué soy el único con falda!?- les gritó tomando a ambos chicos por la camisa en un ataque de rabia y vergüenza, con todas las intenciones de cometer un homicidio.

-No pensamos que de verdad te la pondrías respondió Shima riendo nervioso aun siendo agarrado por Rin que tenía la cara completamente roja.

-Pero Okumura-kun, te ves realmente bien- le alagó Konekomaru y Rin solo alcanzó a soltarlos para cubrirse las piernas con las manos

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de ustedes!- les gritó rezando para que la tierra se abriera y un demonio saliera para tragárselo… no, mejor que se tragara al par de bastardos traidores que tenía enfrente.

-Oye Okumura, de verdad te ves bien, hasta podrías ganar dinero con eso- comentó Suguro, seguramente pensando el algo realmente sucio como para insinuar que Rin podría obtener algún beneficio monetario usando faldas. Fue entonces que otra sonrisa sospechosa se formó en los labios de Shima al recorrer con la mirada a Rin que sintió un escalofrío al instante.

Mientras tanto, Yukio iba por el pasillo buscando a su hermano que una vez más se había escapado de hacer sus tareas por lo tanto solo quedaba investigar un último lugar. El exorcista tocó la puerta del dormitorio donde suponía estaba su gemelo y sin esperar respuesta abrió encontrándose con una escena algo… perturbadora:

Rin estaba recostado en una de las camas usando esa reveladora falda de colegiala, con sus mejillas tan rojas que podrían verse a kilómetros de distancia y una expresión tímida y avergonzada mientras que Shima le tomaba varias fotos con su teléfono celular a la vez que parecía estar hiperventilando ante la sola imagen de un sumiso Rin con falda.

-Ah… perdón por interrumpir- se disculpó Yukio saliendo del cuarto al instante y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe seco.

-¡Yukio!- gritó Rin al darse cuenta de la bochornosa situación en la que su hermano lo había visto así que corrió fuera del cuarto para perseguir a su gemelo.

-¡Yukio espera!- le pidió tras haber corrido a toda velocidad y por fin alcanzado al menor, llamándolo al tiempo que intentaba tomar aire –No es lo que piensas- le dijo aunque no se podían tomar en serio las palabras de Rin cuando aún estaba envuelto en esa falda.

-No te preocupes hermano, yo…- comenzó a decir Yukio poniéndole una mano en el hombro al mayor –Yo aun te sigo queriendo a pesar de tus "pasatiempos"- le dijo por fin desviando la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Entonces si aun me quieres porque no me ves a los ojos?- le preguntó Rin notando la expresión afligida de Yukio

-¡Lo siento hermano, esto es difícil para mí!- y Yukio salió huyendo de la manera más cobarde al mismo tiempo que Rin sentía que había perdido por completo el respeto de su gemelo y tal vez gran parte de su dignidad.

Después de eso Yukio no volvió a ver de la misma manera a Rin y Shima despareció un par de semanas hasta que fue encontrado en un bosque amarrado a un árbol usando tan solo una falda.

FIN


End file.
